EDP445
|username = EDPGAMING1 |image = EDPGAMING1.jpeg |style = Gaming |join date = January 22, 2013 |vids = 138 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |collab = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = CHAOTICKITCHEN445 |image = CHAOTICKITCHEN445.jpeg |style = Cooking |join date = September 17, 2012 |vids = 24 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |collab = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Bryant Moreland (born ), better known online as EDP445 (EatDatPussy445), is a YouTube Vlogger best known for being a superfan of the NFL football team Philadelphia Eagles. He is most famous for his rant videos, but also makes vlogs, cooking videos, reviews, and gaming. He also has a gaming channel EDPGAMING1 and a cooking channel CHAOTICKITCHEN445. About Bryant is primarily known for his videos about the Philadelphia Eagles. He also hosts a series Don't You Hate That S**t. In 2012, a spin-off channel, CHAOTICKITCHEN445, debuted. The channel is dedicated to cooking. Another spin-off channel, EDPGAMING1, followed in 2013. In 2017, a backup channel, tastethis2inchdick445 Julio, was created. Content Game recaps/reactions The most popular and common of Bryant's videos are his videos about the Philadelphia Eagles. He makes previews for games and releases a reaction/recap of the game afterwards (or sometimes, during the game). Additionally, he makes videos on developments of the team during the offseason (trades, NFL draft, etc). He also occasionally makes such videos for the San Antonio Spurs. Food Reviews Bryant reviews a food or drink item. Due to Bryant going on a diet in 2016, he hasn't made any more food reviews (with the exception of a video where he tries his first protein shake). Reaction videos Other than reactions to Eagles games, Bryant would make reaction videos to content suggested by his subscribers in the comments section (which was mostly graphic porn videos), until 2014. Unboxing videos Since the channel's inception, Bryant has made unboxing videos, ranging from unboxing Eagles merchandise to shoes and kitchen appliances. Since 2016, many unboxing videos feature EDP opening packages sent to his house by fans. Don't You Hate That S**t Don't You Hate That S**t is a series featuring Bryant talking about the things that annoy him in life. 35 episodes have been made since 2012. Channels CHAOTICKITCHEN445 Due to a growing interest in "eatdatpussy445 style cooking" amongst fans, a spin-off channel dedicated to cooking premiered in 2012. EDPGAMING1 Another spin-off channel, this time focusing on gaming, premiered in 2013. The channel has remained inactive since 2014, though in a Q&A video in 2015 EDP stated he will eventually release a new Let's Play. tastethis2inchdick445 Julio In 2017, Bryant created this channel was created as a backup in the case of his videos being flagged and deleted or his channel being terminated. He began posting on it shortly after his channel began to be flagged and all his videos were removed by YouTube. In the Media Bryant's earliest appearance in the media was in a video for the Philadelphia City Paper. The video in question was about Philadelphia Eagles fans reactions to the team's lackluster season that year. Bryant has made multiple appearances on the Comedy Central series Tosh.0. In 2015, his video "EAGLES TRADE MCCOY!? WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was featured on an episode of the MTV series Ridiculousness. Also in 2015, he was featured on ESPN's Sportsnation and Fox News. In 2015, Bryant began hosting a series on rapper Tyler the Creator's app Golf Media called All the Way Live with Eatdatpussy445. The series is a parody of sports news programs like SportsCenter. In 2016, Bryant was featured on The Howard Stern Show. Howard Stern even used EDP's likeness to prank call a record store. Terminations and New Channel On July 11, 2017, Bryant's channel was suspended for approximately 2 weeks. The following day, all videos were removed. The channel is currently on the path to being terminated due to several users, who dislike his content, flagging him, and due to his channel name being 'Eatdatpussy445', so he changed it to 'EDP445'. Aside from his YouTube channel being terminated, Bryant's main Twitter account (@pissnyamouf445) is currently suspended. On October 17, 2018, Bryant's channel was terminated, but he created a new channel immediately afterward, titled EDP445 2.0. He frequently uses it to this day, while his original channel is back, and frequently uses it too while keeping up with his new account. Trivia * Bryant's nickname in high school was "Big Cheese Nips". * Bryant is fan of other YouTube channels, including Classic Game Room, AlphaOmegaSin, and fellow Eagles fan TheArchfiend. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Cooking YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers